(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to data storage in semiconductor memory devices and more particularly, to memory devices equipped with sense amplifiers or additional read-out electronics such as Read Only Memory ROM, Flash memory, Random Access Memory (RAM), and also Magnetic RAM (MRAM) or even Ferroelectric RAM (FRAM). These memories are subsumed for brevity under the designation of Sense Electronics Endowed (SEE) memories. Even more particularly this invention is relating to SEE- memory devices with reduced power consumption by dynamically adapting the amplifier characteristics of such sense electronics during read operations of such SEE-memory devices.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Microprocessor systems can be found nowadays working in many devices, such as Personal Computers (PCs) especially modern portable notebook computers, in Personal Data Assistants (PDAs), mobile phones, navigation systems—mostly also used as portable devices, but also in many household appliances, in automobiles etc. and they all have Central Processing Units (CPUs) which need some sort of Random Access Memory (RAM) for their primary workspace (in RAM the code and data for the CPU are stored) usually implemented as semiconductor memory, wherein the contents of each byte can be directly and randomly accessed. Other types of memory chips, including ROMs and PROMs have this property as well, but only RAM chips are economically priced however they require power to maintain their content. The most common type of computer memory in current solid-state memory technology for main memory storage, which usually uses one transistor and a storage capacitor to represent a bit, is called Dynamic RAM (DRAM). Therein the capacitors must be energized hundreds of times per second in order to maintain the charges, representing the stored information as data. A data bus system is used for moving the information in and out of the RAM storage and an address bus addresses the storage location of the information data within the RAM. The RAM is usually organized in a grid or matrix configuration, where each bit is stored in its own data cell and each row and column has its own address. Another implementation called Static RAM (SRAM) is a type of RAM that holds data without need to refresh the stored content. An SRAM bit is made up of 4 to 8 transistors and is therefore very fast, with access times in the 10 to 30-nanosecond range but also power dissipating and expensive to produce. In comparison, DRAM only uses one transistor per memory cell and has access times, which are usually above 30 ns. SRAM does not require any refreshing operation and is easily handled, but is more expensive than DRAM and has a smaller capacity than DRAM comparing the same chip area. Because of these properties, SRAM is used to create a CPU's speed- sensitive cache, while DRAM is used for the larger system main storage RAM space. The memory internal operations during read, write, and refresh transactions are governed by a number of control signals allowing to strobe or clock addresses and data in and out, and to partially select, enable or inhibit these operations. All these operations are more or less power consuming, which leads especially with portable systems to reduced power-on times, as these systems are dependent from the energy capacity stored in their battery. These considerations hold especially for systems incorporating memory devices equipped with sense amplifiers or additional read-out electronics such as Read Only Memory ROM, Flash memory, Random Access Memory (RAM), and also Magnetic RAM (MRAM) or even Ferroelectric RAM (FRAM). These memories will in the following altogether be subsumed for brevity under the designation of Sense Electronics Endowed (SEE) memories. It is therefore important to reduce power consumption during operation of these systems, and especially the power consumption of the SEE- memory devices.
In the prior art, there are different technical approaches for achieving the goal of a reduction of power consumption. However these approaches use often solutions, which are somewhat technically complex and therefore also expensive in production. It would be advantageous to reduce the expenses in both areas. This is achieved by using a dynamical adaptation of the amplifier characteristics of the memory sense electronics during memory read operations. Using the intrinsic advantages of that solution—as described later on in every detail—the circuit of the invention is realized with standard CMOS technology at low cost.
Preferred prior art realizations are implementing such related memory circuits in single chip or multiple chip solutions as integrated circuits. The permanent high power requirement and therefore high system costs are the main disadvantages of these prior art solutions. It is therefore a challenge for the designer of such devices and circuits to achieve a high-quality but also low-cost solution.
Several prior art inventions referring to such solutions describe related methods, devices and circuits, and there are also several such solutions available with various patents referring to comparable approaches, out of which some are listed in the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 6,049,251 (to Meyer) describes a very-wide-dynamic-range amplifier with very low-noise in the high-gain mode and very high-input-overload in the low-gain mode. The amplifier utilizes two parallel signal paths, one a high-gain, low- noise path and the other a low-gain, high-input-overload path. Each path includes a gain-control capability so that the gain of each path, and the contribution of the gain of each path to the overall gain of the amplifier may be smoothly varied from a very low- gain to a very high-gain. Specific embodiments including input impedance matching capabilities are disclosed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,728,151 (to Joo) discloses circuits and methods for driving a DRAM sense amplifier having low threshold voltage PMOS transistors are described. The source terminal of a low V.sub.tp PMOS transistor is maintained at ground potential during DRAM standby mode. The source terminal of the low V.sub.tp PMOS transistor is raised to an intermediate supply voltage responsive to a transition from DRAM standby mode to either DRAM read mode, write mode, or refresh mode and prior to development of a differential voltage between the gate and drain terminals of the low V.sub.tp PMOS transistor. These circuits and methods advantageously limit current loss through the low V.sub.tp PMOS transistor when the differential voltage develops between the gate and drain terminals of that low V.sub.tp PMOS transistor and in the event of a word line and digital line short-circuit.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,728,819 (to Farmwald et al.) shows a synchronous semiconductor memory device including a memory cell array and a plurality of input receivers to sample address information synchronously with respect to a clock signal. The address information includes a row address and a column address. The memory device further includes a plurality of sense amplifiers to sense data from a row of the memory cell array, the row of the memory cell array being identified by the row address. Furthermore, the memory device includes a plurality of column decoders coupled to the plurality of sense amplifiers to access, based on the column address, a plurality of data bits of the data sensed by the plurality of sense amplifiers. In addition, the memory device includes a plurality of output drivers to output the plurality of data bits, the plurality of output drivers outputs a first portion of the plurality of data bits synchronously with respect to a rising edge transition of the first clock signal, and the plurality of output drivers outputs a second portion of the plurality of data bits synchronously with respect to a falling edge transition of the first clock signal.
The basic RAM circuit is shown in FIG. 1 prior art in form of a modified circuit diagram (i.e. with graphical representation of the memory array as grid layout) with a storage (RAM) cell 10 as central component, wherein the information is stored as a single bit, in this case. Arranging these data storage cells 10 in form of a rectangular grid unfolds the core bit/word (X/Y) organized memory array element, with horizontal rows 12 and vertical columns 11 spanning a storage matrix 15 with Cartesian X and Y coordinates identifying the X/Y data cell location 10 and in such a way setting up the main storage area organized in bits (X) and words (Y). In technical terms the columns are designed as bit lines 11 and the rows as word lines 12, the storage (RAM) cells 10 can be implemented as single transistor-capacitor DRAM or multiple transistor SRAM cells, or even as formerly used magnetic cores or MRAM (Magnetic RAM) devices of late. This memory array is now addressed through the address bus system from the processor CPU with addresses made up of a Row Address 22 part and a Column Address 24 part, the Row Address 22 part being decoded in a Row Decoder 21 and the Column Address 24 part being decoded in the address part of a Column Decoder 25. The Row Decoder 21 is then activating the according word line 12, whereas the address part of the Column Decoder 25 activates the according bit line 11. Depending on the operation to be performed a Write, Read or Refresh cycle for the selected storage (RAM) cell 10 is then executed. Therefore Read/Write Circuits 40 are activated, performing the according bitwise data operations with the help of Sense Amplifiers 30 and acting on the particular storage (RAM) cells 10. The relevant data are delivered via said Column Decoder 25 too, having additionally a data part, connected to the Input/Output data bus system of the CPU. These data are therefore written into or read from the main memory array in parallel with the help of said Column Decoder 25 connected to said Read/Write Circuits 40 and these further connected on their part to said Sense Amplifiers 30 writing or reading the contents of the connected storage (RAM) cells 10. Refresh operations are essentially made up of a combination of Read/Write operations. The length of the address as shown in the figure is k bits and depends on the size of the addressable memory—defining also the bus width of the address bus, and the length of the data word as shown in the figure is M bits and depends on the CPU type—determining also the bus width of the data I/O bus.
Although these patents and papers describe circuits and/or methods close to the field of the invention they differ in essential features from the method, the system and especially the circuit introduced here.